


4 badass chicks from the moulin rouge

by josiebelladonna



Series: Twisted charms [13]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Genderbending, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: rule 63 of the big four!
Series: Twisted charms [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	4 badass chicks from the moulin rouge

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by inkk's fic damn i wish i was your lover (i've got that song stuck in my head now) as well as carla harvey's trading cards, one which was the **not lady** , so i decided why not?

💋 Jane Hetfield

💋 Josie Belladonna (hey!)

💋 Davinia Mustaine

💋 Toni Araya


End file.
